


Never Stood A Chance

by thewritingofateenagefangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingofateenagefangirl/pseuds/thewritingofateenagefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I was sent a prompt and this is my attempt. I hope the story line sticks to the prompt as much as possible.</p>
<p>Prompt: "Clintasha, as sexy as you want or don't want, AU vampire!Natasha and slayer!Clint, along the lines of "Clint Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call", so like Clint's meant to exterminate this vamp Natasha and then realises she mightn't be as bad as she seems, idek omg I just have a craving."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Stood A Chance

Clint had studied a plan of the building thoroughly, he couldn't have known the mansion better if he'd lived in it himself. He also knew that the building would be full of guards, Lycanthropes mostly.

His mission asked for only one thing, he must kill the vampire Natasha Romanov and anyone who gets in his way.

He was well prepared, had a lot of practice killing vampires, you decapitate, remove their heart and then burn all the body parts, just for safe measure. However, getting close enough to such a powerful vampire to do that would be another challenge altogether.

Lycanthropes we're generally a lot easier to kill, a silver bullet in the head or heart would kill them as quickly as it would a human.

Clint secured his blade in the holster on his back, he had reworked the style and position of it to allow him to remove it in the fastest time possible. He loaded his gun with silver bullets, he had plenty of spare bullets, it was important to pack more than needed just in case. He secured his gun in its holster and then did the same with his stake. He added a couple of bottles of holy water to the specially made pouches on his belt, holy water does to vampires what acid does to humans. It won't kill them, of course, but he's learnt how to use it to give himself the best advantage, aim for the face. He added a decent sized silver knife and he was ready.

By now it was midday, Clint's best chance to kill Natasha would be during the day, while she is still 'dead'. Vampires have incredible and inhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance and senses at night, but during the day they are dead to the world.

He made his way around the back of the building, going in through the front would be too obvious. He crouched next to the only open window, he listened carefully for a few moments, nothing. He looked in and found the room empty.

It wasn't hard to get in, but getting to his victim would be more of a challenge, and god knows Clint likes a good challenge.

He started to make his way across the huge room, by the look of the sofas and chairs, this was the living room.

That's when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He ducked behind one of the large chairs just in time for the door to open.

"Lillian?" It was a woman, her heels clicked as she walked past Clint, to the open window. "Lillian! I thought I told you to shut the windows!" She called again.

Clint heard the window shut, and the woman started leaving the room. When she reached his chair he jumped out behind her, he tugged her hair back with one hand, revealing her throat, and slit it with the silver knife in his other. He did it quickly, swiftly, Clint had finished before she had time to scream.

He let her naked body fall to the floor and proceeded to stab her in the heart before leaving the room, it was clear by the expanding pool of blood at his feet and her lack of movement, that she was already dead, but it was a habit.

Lycanthropes have super senses, she should have been able to smell him. But she didn't, she didn't react to his presence at all. She was human.

Clint cleaned his knife on a cushion, Lycanthropy is contagious, and he could easily catch it if he were to ingest the blood or cut himself with a contaminated blade.

Just as he finished cleaning the blade, two men ran into the room, both clad in black trousers and shirts, they mush have smelt the blood. One of the men started transforming. Clint pulled out his gun and shot the transforming lycanthrope in the head. He shot the other in the heart as it started running towards him. He'd hoped to avoid using his gun for as long as possible, it's too noisy, draws fat too much attention.

Clint stepped over the two new bodies, barged out of the room and was instantly faced with more Lycanthropes and a fully transformed dog. 'shit' he muttered to himself.

He shot the dog first, it could do more damage. One of the men started transforming and Clint shot him too.

The three remaining men started to laugh. Clint aimed his gun.

"I wouldn't shoot if I were you." The tallest man recommended.

Clint turned around to see five more dogs behind him, they were stealthy, he would give them that.

Clint lowered his gun.

"Now, you're here to kill Natasha, yes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and nodding towards him.

Clint remained silent. If they wanted information from him they would get it one way or another, but he would not give it away freely.

"He smells so good. Why don't we just kill him now?" A shorter man growled.

"Because ,Sebastian, he is mine." A soft, melodic voice came from the stairs.

Clint turned to the voice, it was her, the Master, the vampire, Natasha Romanov. She was walking down the stairs towards them, auburn curls fell down to her voluptuous breasts, she wore a simple black dress that perfectly framed her curves and trailed behind her.

"Now, Hunter, get this mess cleaned up. LILLIAN!!" Natasha was so much more beautiful in person, breathtakingly stunning. It took Clint a few moments to register what was going on.

"You... You should be dead right now, it's still daylight. What are you?" Clint asked, confused. He didn't know what to do, nothing like this had ever happened before.

Just then another woman joined her, completely naked other than a pair of black stiletto heels, just like the woman he'd killed.

"Lillian, it would seem that our guest has killed Yasmeen. You've been promoted. Go and prepare my bedroom." She dismissed the naked girl with a flick of her wrist.

"I am a Master vampire, there is a lot you don't know about me. But we can fix that. And after, if you still want to kill me, I'll let you give it your best shot.. Or stake." She offered, smiling seductively.

He had no choice, he was surrounded. Of course, he could kill a few but he would be killed, or worse, they could turn him into one of them. He couldn't risk it.

"If I still want to kill you you'll let me, no tricks, no dogs. Just me and you?" Clint asked.

"Of course, I am a woman of my word. Believe it or not." Natasha flicked her head and the lycanthropes left.

"Follow me, and don't try anything stupid." She said, turning and walking back up the stairs.

Clint followed her, unsure of what he was doing. He's a vampire hunter, he knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't help it. There was just something intriguing about her.

At the top of the stairs they followed the corridor left, as they approached the line of bedrooms he could hear muffled moans coming from everywhere.

"Ahh, my darlings. Do you hear them?" Natasha asked him, stopping to open a door.

Inside was a group of about ten women, all naked apart from their black heels, all participating in various sexual activities. This sight confused Clint, but he couldn't deny it turned him on. He tried to block out the view, but it was too late, as the moans grew louder and more passionate his cock got harder.

One of the girls, got up and started walking towards the door, Clint didn't know what to do with himself, he could feel the bulge growing in his tight pants and it was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Not today Grace." Natasha said, the woman looked upset, bowed her head and returned to the group.

"See, Clint, I'm not like other Vampires. I can feed through sex as well as blood. It's a lot more enjoyable, but it doesn't last as long as drinking blood does. Every month I take a few pints of blood from a selection of girls, that with the sex is what keeps me going. Don't worry, they're all completely willing." She stated, closing the door and continuing to walk.

"So you mean, you don't kill anyone? And how... How do you feed through sex?" Clint asked.

"To be honest, I don't really know how I do it, I just know that it works. I don't want to run anymore, I don't want to live a life hiding from hunters like you. Is that too much to ask?" She stopped outside another room, this one had beautifully carved double doors.

Clint couldn't get the girls out of his head, he was here to kill Natasha, yet all he wanted to do was to press her against the wall and relieve himself right there and then. But she is a vampire and he isn't stupid.

"But you drink blood, you're not natural. You're.."

"A monster?" She cut Clint off.

"Exactly."

She opened the doors. It was a pretty basic room, a king size bed was against the center of one wall with two small bedside tables with draws, one at each side of the bed. A dressing table faced the bed, covered in little pots and vials.

"Typical vampire slayers. You're all the same. All vampires must be monsters. Well here's some news for you. If anyone here is a monster it's you. You kill my kind without a second thought. You came into my house and killed my friends. Yet you have the guts to call me a monster."

"I'm human." She had a point and Clint didn't want to admit it. He often thought of himself as a monster, so he didn't need anyone to point that out to him.

"I'm human too! I just need different things to survive." She was clearly upset now.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here to kill you and that's what I intend to do."

she slipped out of the black gown, revealing her perfect naked skin underneath.

"Then do it Clint. Kill me." She replied, sitting at her dressing table, watching him in the mirror.

But he couldn't, and they both knew it.


End file.
